What Would You Do For Love?
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: RobRae. RaeOc. Raven hates Valentine's Day so Robin decides to take her out. When they get back, a...not so nice Valentine's Day surprise await them. Surprise entry by a Special Guest.
1. Chapter 1

What Would You Do For Love?

**Disclaimer: You People Are Smart. You Should Know The Drill By Now.**

**I'm not sure if this is going to make you like Valentine's Day but it's an idea that came to me when I had no ideas. **

**This story is edited by Jessie a.k.a. Dark Princesses, the stalked part of Dark Princesses anyway. Jessie is the one who comes up with the sometimes brilliant but mostly insane parts while I come up wit the ingenious parts and plots. She got tired of doing it and was starting to feel underappreciated. Actually, she got mad at me for not mentioning that she basically reads and edits all my stories before I post them. Thanks Jess.**

**Story Starts . . . Now:**

Raven woke up and groggily got out of bed. Still half asleep, she stared blearily at her calender until the numbers stopped moving then she groaned as she realized the day's date. She was tempted to go back to bed and try to sleep out the hideous holiday but, sadly, at that moment Starfire knocked on the door.

"Friend Raven, I wish for you to come out of your room of darkness and participate in the day of valentines. The color of pink is most cheerful," she squealed, the pitch slightly lowered thanks to the metal door between them.

Raven flinched and looked around quickly for some excuse to use so she wouldn't have to leave her room.

She thought about 'she was sick' or 'she was allergic to pink' and was slightly offended that Starfire had referred to her room as 'room of darkness' but soon her mind went back to the crisis on hand. She was NOT going to celebrate the holiday of pink.

"I am **not** going to celebrate a holiday that honors pink," she growled then a look of horror and disgust flashed across her pale features. She had said the vile 'P' word. She'd have to wash her mouth out with soap the first chance she got.

She opened her door and started to make some excuse but was cut off when Starfire squealed and grabbed her arm.

"Oh Friend Raven! I am so glad to see that you have decided to join us on this most wondrous day of pink!" Starfire squealed and started pulling a disgruntled and struggling Raven to the living room.

"Hey Raven," Robin said not looking up from his newspaper. Starfire finally let go of Raven as she flew to the kitchen saying something about making pudding of . . . something. Raven really didn't want to try it.

"Hey," Raven returned the Boy Wonder's greeting. "Today is going to be so . . . torturous it's not even funny," she muttered.

"Whassa matter Rae. Don't like pink?" Robin smirked, putting down his paper. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. He looked Raven in the eyes.

"That's exactly the problem," Raven muttered. "I wish pink would just die," she growled and rested her head on the table.

Robin chuckled. "How bout I take you somewhere, with no pink," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. And I hate pink just as much, if not more then you do," he added as and after thought.

Raven carefully weighed her options. Stay here in the . . . pinkness and be assaulted by a pink-frenzied Starfire or go somewhere non-pink with Robin. She sighed and nodded. Robin smiled and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up out of her chair. She stared into his masked eyes until she realized how close he was.

"I have to go change," she muttered and pulled her hood up to hide the blush that was beginning to grace her cheeks. Nothing exploded since she could now show emotion after defeating Trigon.

"Ok. Meet you in the garage in fifteen?" he asked and she nodded before letting go of his hand and running to her room.

Robin held back a sigh as he felt his hand slip from Raven's. He watched her go before he stared at his hand, missing the warmth that hers had provided. He smiled slightly as he thought about where he'd take her. That's when it set in that she'd said yes and his grin widened and he walked to his room.

He looked through his casuals and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a red T-shirt. He pulled a black Choppers hoodie over it and walked to the garage after grabbing his wallet, keys and sunglasses. He looked at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes. He satisfied himself with leaning against the wall. So she hated Valentine's Day did she? He smirked. He'd have to change that wouldn't he.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Raven closed her eyes and leaned against her door. She opened her eyes and looked around. She needed an outfit. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt then slipped them on. She applied some black eyeliner and grabbed her wallet and walked out he door, stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Hey," she said when she saw Robin leaning against the wall. He jumped and glared at her for surprising him.

"Hey," he replied. "Ready to go?" he asked, then he looked at Raven's outfit.

Raven sighed and crossed her arm, leaning on one foot. Ok, so maybe she had on a short shirt and low pants but that didn't mean that him drooling didn't get on her nerves.

"Yes," she said coldly and it seemed to bring him out of his trance. He nodded and tossed her a helmet. She glared at it before slipping it on her head and tightening the strap. Robin stared, he didn't know that she actually knew how to do that. He shrugged and copied the action then sat down on the R-Cycle. Raven slipped on behind him and he drove out of the garage at speeds that were no doubt illegal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"A carnival," Raven said half an hour later. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," he said and grabbed her hand. Raven was really starting to regret leaving the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later they pulled back into the garage. Raven had finally convinced Robin to leave, only after beating him at ten straight rounds of air hockey. Raven immediately got off the bike and started walking into the Tower with Robin following her.

Raven walked into the living room and gasped at what she saw. The entire room was painted in blood. Her eyes darted around and she screamed when she saw the bodies of her fellow Titans draped over the couch. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and she turned and saw the Boy Wonder slowly sliding down the wall, a glint of something red caught in his chest caught her eyes and she looked at it. It was a red x.

"Hello cutie," a mechanical voice said from behind her and she whipped around. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Why did you do this?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," Red X replied. Raven's eyes widened. "And the only way that we could ever be together is if they weren't around."

"Thank you," Raven whispered and now it was Red X's turn to be surprised. "I love you too," she said and he smiled. She reached for the bottom of his mask and looked at him. He nodded and she pulled the mask off.

"Hey cutie," he said again and she stared into his vibrant green eyes that was framed by shaggy brown hair.

"Hey cutie yourself," she teased and he bent his head down and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He freed one hand from her lavender locks and pressed the button on his belt. Both him and her flicked like a hologram before they disappeared, never to be seen again in Jump City.

**Short. I know. Rushed. I know. Good. I have no idea. I didn't have any ideas before. First RaeRedx fic. Don't hurt. If I get a good response then I may do more. Maybe a series next time. Anyway. hope you liked it Furubafun24. Of ya, I was in the speak off on Saturday night. I got 3rd! Go me! Anyway, again, hope you liked the story and remember R&R.**

**nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a Supposed to be Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: ...I Own Nothing...**

**OK. I know this was supposed to be an Oneshot but people wanted me to continue so I am. Hope you guys like it and I'm hoping that I'll get enough ideas for my other Teen Titans stories to update soon. **

Red X and Raven appeared in a small apartment on the far outskirts of town. Raven had her pale arms wrapped around Red's neck and was kissing him passionately. Red picked her up and carried her to his room where they lay in the bed.

"Raven," Red moaned and she suddenly stood up and walked to the doorway. "Raven!" he said, alarmed. "What are you doing?" she was going to leave him again, just like she always had...just like everyone else did.

"It just occurred to me that you never told me your name. How am I supposed to trust you if I don't even know who you are? You killed my friends but you didn't kill me. How do I know that you're not planning on killing me too, but you just want to have some fun first? How am I supposed to trust you if I don't even know who you are? Why did I fall in love with a stranger?" she whispered and refused to meet his eyes as he walked over to her.

"Raven, look at me," he said softly but she still refused to raise her eyes to meet his. "Raven," he said again and his hand cupped her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. She closed her eyes and pushed her cheek further into his hand, needing comfort. "I would never hurt you. I would never be able to hurt you, even if it meant I would die. If something had to happen to you that I could have prevented I would never forgive myself."

"What about all the times that we fought you? You never hesitated to hurt me then," she said quietly.

"You would never stay down long enough for me to get away, I only wanted to see you and that was the only way that I could and you would actually notice me.

"Raven, I love you more then anything. I would give up my life if it meant that you were happy and safe," he sighed and tried to pull her close but she backed up against the wall, her eyes widening.

"That's what Aaron said to me, before he..." she stopped and looked at him fearfully.

"Before he did what?" Red coaxed. If this Aaron fellow had done anything to hurt Raven he would hunt him down and rip him apart with his bare hands. "You can trust me," he whispered and she looked away before whispering something.

Red's eyes widened. He hoped beyond hope that he had heard wrong. He shook his head unbelieving and gaped at her.

"Yes," Raven whispered and a tear slipped down her face. Red reached to wipe it away and she flinched but gradually allowed him to touch her. .

"Raven," he whispered and his whisper opened the floodgates. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Muttering words that he could no understand. After staying like this for quite a while, she slowly pushed herself away from him.

She avoided eye contact once again but didn't move when he reached out to gently wipe away the tear streaks.

"What did I do?" she asked. "Why did he do that to me? What did I do to make him mad enough to do that to me?" she asked and looked at him for the first time, begging him to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault and she had done nothing to deserve the way she was treated. And that was exactly what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Red was sitting on the couch. Raven had fallen asleep in his arms awhile ago so he took her to his room and let her sleep there. She needed the rest after all she'd been through.

What amazed him was that she hid it so well. If she hadn't broken down in front of him, he never would have guessed that she had been raped and abused. She was so strong. Stronger then he was by a long shot. Sighing, he walked over to his computer that he's stolen when he was trying out the suit for the first time. He was going to find that bastard and kill him.


End file.
